The Unique Princess
by MWolfL
Summary: A Backyardigans parody of the movie The Swan Princess, with characters from Horton Hears a Who added. Prince Austin and Princess Uniqua are destined to be married...but the evil sorcerer Rothbart has other ideas. AustinXUniqua and TyroneXTasha
1. Prologue

A.N. This is going to be a parody of _The Swan Princess_, specifically the one that had a sequel and a threequel (those parodies will be written later). The main couple is Uniqua and Austin from _The Backyardigans_, and Tasha, Pablo, and Tyrone are in it as well. Characters from _Horton Hears a Who_ (the recent Blue Sky Studios movie) will be in it too. There won't really be any specific Whos mentioned, but they will be members of the kingdom. Basically, whenever there are any crowd scenes that take place outside the palace just imagine Whos mingled with Dr. Seuss-ish jungle animals. There will be plenty of changes to fit the characters or the fact that this is a fanfic and not an actual movie, but other than that the plot is the same. Now, on with the story!

The scene opens onto a kingdom, where a unique looking king is pacing. He's maroon colored, with crimson spots. As for his species, well, no official term has been decided. He could be an alien, or a rare type of ladybug. He was rotund, but not fat for that was how his species always looked. He also had two antennae on top of his head that curled inward into a short spiral. He wore a gold crown on his head, a purple robe and pants, and a dark green cloak. His name was Garnett, and why was he pacing you ask? Because he was waiting for the birth of his heir. Unfortunately, his wife Bianca, who was cream colored with white spots, died from childbirth, but fortunately his new daughter survived. Garnett was surprised when he first saw his daughter, because she was pink with light pink spots, a rare color for his species. Because of this he named her Uniqua.

A party was thrown in Uniqua's honor, and kings and queens from all over the land arrived. Among them was an old friend of Garnett's, Queen Jane, who had arrived with her son Austin. Austin was only a month older than Uniqua, and so had to be carried to the cradle by Jane. Both he and Jane were purple kangaroos; Jane wore a yellow gown and a small tiara, but it was hard to tell what Austin was wearing due to being in Jane's pouch (there was a slit in the dress to accommodate the pouch). Jane gave Uniqua her present from her and Austin: a gold heart shaped locket with a swan on the cover. Austin and Uniqua seemed to bond instantly, at least they smiled and reached for each other. This gave Jane and Garnett the same idea: to bring Uniqua to Jane's kingdom every summer to play with Austin, in hopes that Uniqua and Austin would fall in love and join both kingdoms through marriage.

Unfortunately, an evil plan was being cooked up in the background. The planner was an enchanter named Rothbart. Rothbart, like Uniqua, was one of kind. At first glance he appeared to be a praying mantis, but when you studied him further you would find not insect wings but shimmering green parrot wings. Also, instead of the usual insect mouth he had the beak of a parrot. This was because his dad was a praying mantis and his mom was a green parrot. Unlike most cross-species Rothbart was vain about his ancestry, and deemed himself worthy of Garnett's kingdom. With his assistant Tasha the yellow hippo, Rothbart studied the Forbidden Arts in hopes of using them to take over the kingdom. Fortunately, Garnett found out and ordered the guards to destroy all of Rothbart's magical items. Most of the kingdom wanted Rothbart executed, more for Garnett's safety than anything else, but Garnett was a gentle ruler and so only banished Rothbart and Tasha.

"I'm not finished with you yet Garnett." Rothbart glared. "Someday I'll get my power back, and when I do everything you own, everything you love, will be mine."

Garnett, frowning, just pointed towards the direction out of the kingdom. Rothbart and Tasha left in a huff. Almost everyone else feared that Garnett was being too kind to Rothbart, but as the years passed the threat was forgotten and thoughts were turned towards summer and Austin and Uniqua's second meeting.


	2. This is My Idea

Uniqua and Austin were now five, and Austin had a younger brother named Rudy, who was four. Tyrone the orange moose, Jane's chamberlain, was on a balcony attached to a tower located outside the kingdom. He soon spotted Garnett and Uniqua arriving on horses.

"Your highness, King Garnett and Princess Uniqua have arrived." Tyrone called down.

"Thank you chamberlain." Jane said.

Austin, who was shy, slightly hid behind Jane, but Rudy, who was more curious, stood a little in front of Jane.

"Dear Jane, as lovely as ever." Garnett smiled after he dismounted.

Meanwhile, Tyrone was trying to blow a trumpet, as was the custom for all visitors, but had a really hard time of it. He blew really hard, only to inflate himself, but finally managed to blow the trumpet - dislodging a nest with a bird out of the trumpet in the process. The nest landed on Jane, causing Tyrone to gulp and disappear behind the wall of the balcony.

"Oh, a nest." Jane chuckled, knowing that Tyrone was a little accident prone.

The bird flew away with her nest, annoyed.

"And who might these strapping young lads might be? Prince Austin and Prince Rudy no doubt." Garnett smiled with a wink.

"Welcome to our fair kingdom dear Garnett, and to you young princess." Jane smiled.

Garnett helped Uniqua down, who smiled and curtsied to Jane. Now, here we could see Uniqua wearing a mint green dress and a tiara. Austin was wearing a sky blue shirt with dark blue pants and cape, and Rudy was wearing an orange shirt and red-orange pants and cape. Neither of the two wore a crown, for they played outside a lot and found them to be a burden.

"Go on Austin." Jane encouraged Austin gently. "Dear, go on."

Austin hid behind Jane a little further.

"Come on brother, it's okay." Rudy smiled, gently pulling Austin towards Uniqua. "Hi, I'm Rudy, this is Austin."

"Hello Rudy, hi Austin." Uniqua smiled.

"Uh, hello Princess Uniqua..." Austin glanced down shyly. "Er...pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you." Uniqua curtsied gently.

Austin smiled slightly, feeling better since Uniqua was friendly.

"Now, Garnett and I have some business matters to discuss, so why don't the three of you run along and play?" Jane suggested.

"Okay." Uniqua grinned.

She and Rudy ran off, but Austin hesitated at first.

"Come on Austin, we'll have lots of fun." Uniqua looked back with a smile.

Austin smiled a little bigger, and ran after them. They started playing, and Asutin and Rudy were glad to find that Uniqua liked playing their games. Despite being a princess she was a tomboy, so they had a lot of fun. At one point Uniqua was far away getting a runaway ball, so Austin and Rudy started discussing the situation.

AUSTIN:  
>I guess we're stuck together all summer<p>

RUDY:  
>At least she's nice and likes our games<p>

UNIQUA:  
>These two are real kind<p>

RUDY:  
>This is not a bummer<p>

UNIQUA AND AUSTIN:  
>If we played every day I wouldn't mind<p>

Uniqua returned with the ball.

AUSTIN:  
>So happy you could come<p>

UNIQUA:  
>So happy to be here<p>

AUSTIN AND UNIQUA:  
>I like her (him) a ton<p>

AUSTIN AND RUDY:  
>This my idea<p>

UNIQUA:  
>This is my idea<p>

AUSTIN, RUDY, AND UNIQUA:  
>Of fun<p>

Meanwhile, Jane and Garnett weren't really discussing business so much as the marriage between Austin and Uniqua. Well, okay in a way it was business, but not the kind Austin, Rudy and Uniqua were probably thinking of.

JANE:  
>The children seem to get along quite nicely<p>

GARNETT:  
>We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks<p>

JANE:  
>My dear King Garnett that's my 'point' precisely<p>

You see Jane had playfully poked Garnett in the chest with the point of a compass (the kind used to draw circles, not the directional kind).

GARNETT:  
>It's such good parenting<p>

JANE:  
>And politics<p>

So happy we agree

GARNETT:  
>I think we've got a deal<p>

JANE:  
>Austin's quite a catch<p>

GARNETT:  
>This is my idea<p>

JANE:  
>This is my idea<p>

GARNETT AND JANE:  
>Of a match!<p>

Austin, Uniqua, and Rudy were playing tag at this point, and Austin was it. Rudy and Uniqua ran past where Jane and Garnett were standing with Austin not far behind.

"And such fun!" Jane laughed.

Time passed, and soon Uniqua and Austin were preteens...

Uniqua was taking a long time to get ready, causing Garnett to become slightly impatient.

GARNETT:  
>Good heavens, child, don't dawdle<br>We can't keep Jane and the boys waiting

UNIQUA:  
>I can't find my best sword or shield<br>And father where's my helmet?

Meanwhile, Austin and Rudy were busy in Austin's bedroom searching for something, causing a huge mess much to Jane's shock.

JANE:  
>They soon will be arriving...<br>Why haven't you cleaned up yet?

AUSTIN:  
>We are planning to play knights<br>My costume isn't in my closet

Uniqua and Austin fortunately both found their respective items. Uniqua and Garnett soon arrived at the docks, where Austin and Rudy were waiting already dressed as knights. Garnett and Jane greeted each other out of earshot of the kids.

GARNETT:  
>One day Austin will be her intended<p>

JANE:  
>Splendid<p>

The game Austin, Rudy, and Uniqua set up had them as knights searching for the kingdom's lost treasure. As part of the game they slid down the stair rail, pretending it was a slide to a secret lair.

AUSTIN:  
>We have to be careful there's a troll down here<p>

UNIQUA:  
>How can we lose him?<p>

RUDY:  
>We have to sneak by<p>

They did, and ran out to their secret woodsy home...or, technically, their treehouse.

AUSTIN:  
>We need a plan<p>

RUDY:  
>Or help<p>

AUSTIN:  
>Maybe find a spear<p>

RUDY:  
>Hey, we can use one to blind his slick eye<p>

UNIQUA:  
>I know where to find one<p>

AUSTIN AND RUDY:  
>Great, we can now win!<p>

Uniqua ran off towards the kitchen get the spear. Don't worry, it was a toy one she hid earlier.

UNIQUA:  
>Ah, right by the inn<p>

This is my idea

AUSTIN AND RUDY:  
>This is my idea<p>

AUSTIN, UNIQUA, AND RUDY:  
>Of fun<p>

Time further passed until they were in their late teens, seventeen specifically. They were now much taller, but still wore their outfits (just larger version of them). The villagers and servants of both kingdoms were looking forward to the eventual wedding and couldn't help but sing about it.

VILLAGERS:  
>Since their friendship begin<br>Uniqua and Austin  
>Were destined to be wedded<p>

SERVANTS:  
>However anyone can see<br>That any arrow from Cupid's bow so lovely  
>Wasn't threaded<p>

It was true, even though Austin and Uniqua had become inseparable there wasn't any sign of them falling in love. That, however, was slowly changing.

AUSTIN:  
>I can't understand what I'm feeling unless...<br>No we're friends we can't be anything more

RUDY:  
>I think you really do love her confess<p>

AUSTIN:  
>Well her adventurous view I adore<p>

They were now exploring the woods near the kingdom.

AUSTIN:  
>Here's a flower for you<p>

UNIQUA:  
>That's very sweet of you<p>

They both smiled shyly.

UNIQUA:  
>This is my idea<p>

AUSTIN:  
>This is my idea<p>

AUSTIN AND UNIQUA:  
>Of fun<p>

"And my idea of love." Rudy said to himself.

VILLAGERS:  
>We need a royal wedding<br>I'd love to be invited  
>At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes<p>

Someday these two will marry  
>Two lands will be united<br>And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes

At the end of the summer, Uniqua waved goodbye as she entered the boat. Austin and Rudy waved goodbye back, and both Austin and Uniqua felt as if part of their hearts were leaving too. It didn't take too long for the separation to affect Uniqua enough for Garnett to notice.

GARNETT:  
>Uniqua what's wrong you've been gloomy all fall<p>

UNIQUA:  
>I'm fine<p>

That answer had such an opposite tone to it that Garnett stayed with an insisting look on his face.

"Okay," Uniqua sighed. "I am fine physically, but I feel as if something's missing. I've been feeling this ever since we left Austin's home."

Garnett smiled.

"Is it possible that you've fallen in love with him?" He suggested.

Uniqua at first looked surprised, but then went to a book and opened it. There was the flower Austin gave her, now pressed so that it could last longer. She remembered when Austin gave her the flower, and also remembered what she felt at that time.

"You're right." She smiled.

Time passed until it was the following spring. They were now officially adults.

AUSTIN AND UNIQUA:  
>Ever since we played last summer<br>I've dreamed that someday we'd wed  
>If we don't it will be a bummer<p>

It was now the beginning of summer, as well as the beginning of Uniqua's next visit. Austin was dressed extra nice, and running along the halls with Rudy panting after him.

AUSTIN:  
>I must hurry and tell her how I feel<p>

Uniqua was also running through a hall. They had previously agreed to meet in the entryway so that was where they were heading.

UNIQUA:  
>There's no denying that my love is real<p>

Austin finally made it, but Jane stopped Rudy from following. Rudy understood why, so he didn't protest.

AUSTIN:  
>There's no one more kind and fun than her<p>

Uniqua now made it into the entryway.

UNIQUA:  
>He's truly tender<p>

They saw each other, and smiled.

UNIQUA:  
>I see him smiling and my heart starts racing<br>I see inside him and his love for me

AUSTIN:  
>I wish Rudy was here my feet need bracing<br>She is so beautiful and so friendly

They slowly approached each other, not saying a word.

UNIQUA:  
>So happy to be here<p>

AUSTIN:  
>'Til last year I never knew<p>

AUSTIN AND UNIQUA:  
>It is you I've been dreaming of<p>

AUSTIN:  
>This is my idea<p>

UNIQUA:  
>This is my idea<p>

GARNETT AND JANE:  
>What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion<p>

SERVANTS:  
>This is my idea (this is my idea)<br>Such a good idea (such a good idea)  
>What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion<p>

This is exactly my idea  
>Of love<p>

The servants quickly decorated the entryway and set up the band, lead by an elephant, so that Austin and Uniqua could dance.

UNIQUA:  
>This is my idea<p>

AUSTIN:  
>This is my idea<p>

AUSTIN AND UNIQUA:  
>This is my idea<br>Of

SERVANTS:  
>Love<p>

Austin and Uniqua kissed and then hugged.

"Uniqua, will you marry me?" Austin kneeled.

"Of course I will." Uniqua smiled.

Everyone cheered and the band started playing again, except this time it was a lively tune.

"But..." Uniqua added.

The band, startled, stopped playing, one band member even accidentally let go of his violin bow as if it were an arrow. The bow just missed the top of Jane's head by an inch. Meanwhile, a kitchen servant accidentally tossed a chicken, causing it to land on top of another servant's head.

"Hey, no one get excited I was only going to say that dad and I need to return home to prepare everyone in our own kingdom for the wedding." Uniqua chuckled. "There are friends we have to contact, plus I need to pick up my personal servants."

Since Garnett wanted Uniqua to have as much freedom as possible whenever she played with Austin her personal servants were always left behind.

"Oh, of course." Austin chuckled, glancing around the room at the startled servants.

Everyone else chuckled with relief.

Uniqua and Garnett went outside to get their horses, and they, along with their guards, mounted at the gates.

"I'll miss you while you're gone Uniqua." Austin smiled

"I'll miss you too...even though it'll only be for a day or two." Uniqua smiled back.

"We'll be back shortly with our friends and Uniqua's servants." Garnett said to Jane.

"Very well, we all look forward to your return." Jane regally nodded back.

Garnett and Uniqua left.

"Chamberlain! There is so much planning to do and no time should be wasted!" Jane called out as she headed back to the castle.

Austin waited until Uniqua was out of sight, and then he too headed back to the castle. Along the way, he happily leapt into the air with a cheer.


	3. Uniqua is Gone!

On the way back to the docks, storm clouds started to form so Garnett and Uniqua moved to the carriage they always brought for such an occasion. Unfortunately, something far worse than a storm was about to strike: it was Rothbart, who was hiding amongst the trees!

"Today's the day Garny." Rothbart said to himself. "Everything you own, everything you love, will be mine."

Rothbart moved to the middle of the road, causing the guards and carriage driver to stop. Garnett and Uniqua, confused, began to leave the carriage.

"Stay inside Uniqua." Garnett raised a hand.

When Garnett left the carriage, he saw Rothbart standing in the road. However, due to the dark and the fact that Rothbart was about a mile away, Garnett didn't recognize him. He didn't have time to figure out who he was anyway, because Rothbart suddenly turned into a monstrous creature! It attacked too swiftly for anyone to see what kind of creature it was, though it did remind Garnett and the guards of a vulture.

Next thing you know, one of the guards burst through the door of Austin and Rudy's game room and collapsed onto the floor. This was where they played various board games and the like whenever it was raining. The bandleader, Horton the elephant, was there too. Concerned, Austin rushed over to the guard.

"It's King Garnett's captain!" Austin realized.

"We-we were attacked." The captain groaned, obviously wounded. "A Great Animal..."

"Uniqua!" Austin gasped, rushing outside.

"Austin! Wait!" Horton called after him, but it was too late.

Austin leapt onto his horse and sped towards the wreck. When he got there, he was shocked to see the destroyed carriage. No one was there, apparently all the guards had left from fright.

"Uniqua!" Austin called; no answer. "Uniqua? Uniqua!"

Still no answer, the area was empty. A few seconds later, Austin realized that he was wrong: Garnett was still there, in even worse shape than his captain had been. Austin gasped.

"King Garnett." Austin said, concerned, as he propped Garnett up.

"Austin...I..." Garnett said weakly.

"Who did this?" Austin asked.

"It came so quickly...a Great...Animal."

"Where's Uniqua?" Austin asked.

"Listen to me, Austin. It's not what it seems. It's not what it seems."

"What...the Great Animal...? Where is Uniqua?" Austin asked, not knowing what to do.

"Uniqua is...Uniqua is...gone."

Garnett died. Austin sadly lay Garnett gently back onto the ground. He then looked around more, hoping Garnett was wrong. Garnett wasn't, the only thing left from Uniqua was the locket he and his mom had given to her a long time ago. Austin picked it up, almost heartbroken.

"UNIQUA!" Austin cried, collapsing onto his knees.

Meanwhile, at a lake by an abandoned castle, Tasha was feeding a swan bread crumbs. Rothabrt was there too. As the view got closer to the scene, it was revealed that the swan had a triangle of pink on her head.

"Now don't let my little spell make you sad Uniqua, it doesn't even last the whole day." Rothbart said, pretending to be sympathetic. "As soon as the moon comes up..."

At that moment, the moon's reflection hit Uniqua the swan. She flapped her wings as she felt herself becoming more vertical, and at the same time a spout of water spun around her. When the water disappeared, she was back to Uniqua the...whatever she is.

"And that's how it works every night." Rothbart finished. "You have to be on the lake of course, and when the moonlight touches your wings... Now look Uniqua, this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure - well, maybe a teensy bit - but what I really want is your father's kingdom."

"Take it then!" Uniqua snapped, trying not to cry. "You have enough power."

"Nah, tried that already." Rothbart dismissed. "Once you steal something you spend your whole life fighting to keep it. But if I marry the only heir to the throne..."

At that, the scene magically changed. Instead of a lake they were now inside a castle. Rothbart exchanged his dark blue robe for a white one and placed a crown on his head. Uniqua's tiara developed a train in the back, and her mint green dress turned into a white wedding gown. Magical images of a court bowed to them.

"We'll rule your father's kingdom together, legally, king and queen. You know?" Rothbart finished.

"Never!" Uniqua snapped, running away.

The castle scene changed back into the lake and surrounding woods.

"Where are you going?" Rothbart asked triumphantly. "As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake you turn back into a swan...no matter where you are."

Uniqua couldn't hold her tears back anymore, she cried miserably. You see, during the attack she saw the monster attack her father and weakening him until he was unconscious, so she knew he was dead. The only thing giving her hope was the thought of one of the fleeing guards had made it to Jane's kingdom and told Austin what had happened.


	4. Practice, Practice, Practice

A few months passed. Uniqua more or less got used to her new situation, but she was still miserable by it. Austin, with Horton and Rudy's help, spent the time building up his skill in archery.

One day, Austin and Rudy were having one of their practice sessions. Horton was helping them prepare the cushioned arrows by pouring colored powder onto them. This way, whenever an arrow hit something it would leave a colored mark.

"The musicians are not happy." Horton pointed out.

"I know, but I have to practice." Austin said as he blindfolded himself.

"Oh no complaints here." Horton smiled, turning the bucket upside down above him so he could see what was keeping the last of the powder. "I think it's going to be loads of..." Horton repeatedly hit the bottom of the bucket, only for the powder to hit him in the face. "Fun."

"The Great Animal is never going to give Uniqua up without a fight." Austin pointed out, reminding Horton that this was not for fun.

"You're not still thinking she's alive?" Horton wiped the powder off his face.

"When I find the Great Animal Horton, I'll find Uniqua."

"Well Austin, most of the kingdom thinks you're being foolishly hopeful, but I admire your determination." Horton smiled. "As for me, well, I watched you two play all these years and I know how resourceful she was, so, as hopeless as things look, I'm with you."

"Me too bro, we'll show that animal that he's not so great." Rudy smiled as he blindfolded himself.

"Thanks guys, this means a lot to me." Austin smiled. "Uniqua's alive and we'll find her, right?"

"Right." Horton and Rudy nodded.

"Animals! Assemble!" Horton called out.

The six musicians, who were green and blue colored Whos, came out carrying costumes of different types of animals. The tallest one carried the costume of a lion, and a blue one carried the costume of a boar. One had a fox costume, one had a duck costume, one had a bear costume, and the smallest one had a rabbit costume.

"Lord Horton I must object, we are musicians!" The musician carrying the boar costume protested.

"Sorry guys but the servants have the day off, we had to use someone." Horton shrugged.

"But I'm an artist! Not a boar!" The boar musician continued protesting.

"Could've fooled me." Horton said to himself through his teeth.

Horton never liked the musicians, he always found them snobby and drab, but they were good performers so he put up with them.

"Come on guys, they're harmless." Austin chuckled, bouncing one off his foot.

MUSICIANS:  
>We are a band and not a band of animals<br>This masquerade

The musicians put on their animal costumes.

MUSICIAN DRESSED AS A BEAR:  
>Is more than I can 'bear'<p>

MUSICIANS:  
>There goes my reputation<br>It's awful, this humiliation

The duck musician had trouble getting one of his webbed feet on, and tripped, causing him to accidentally knock down the others. The lion musician wound up on the bottom.

MUSICIAN DRESSED AS A LION:  
>And I have the 'lion's' share<p>

"Down on all fours please and growl ferociously." Horton said; no one obliged. "Come on guys, liven it up a a bit." Horton pleaded. "I want you to strike fear into my heart."

One short musician, dressed as a rabbit, roared like a lion, startling Horton.

"Not you Wesley, you're a rabbit!" Horton frowned, annoyed. "For heaven's sake..."

Wesley frowned back, disappointed, as the duck musician shook his head disapprovingly. Austin and Rudy got an arrow each and strung them.

"Archers, ready, set, go!" Horton removed the blindfolds.

All the animal musicians scattered. Austin and Rudy started firing the arrows. Rudy, who didn't get as much practice as Austin, dropped an arrow. Wesley laughed at him. Rudy, annoyed, ran after him after grabbing his dropped arrow. Austin however was having a lot of luck, and hit many animal musicians. One headed for a group hiding behind a wall.

"Duck!" The fox musician gasped.

"Yes?" The duck musician looked over the wall, only to get hit.

Wesley, meanwhile, had lead Rudy to another wall. Rudy fired the arrow, but Wesley hit it with a bat. Rudy ducked before the arrow could hit him in the face.

Again, an Austin arrow headed for a group of hiding animals.

"Duck!" The bear musician gasped.

"What?" The duck musician frowned, annoyed, only to get hit again.

Meanwhile, Jane was having tea with the court.

JANE AND COURTIERS:  
>Day after day all the princes ever does<br>Is practice, practice, practice

JANE:  
>Austin thinking of her and the way that it was<p>

COURTIERS:  
>Practice, practice, practice<p>

One of Austin's arrow brushed across Jane's face, breaking her teacup.

"Sorry mom!" Austin called out.

The duck musician appeared and ran across the tables, breaking them.

DUCK MUSICIAN:  
>They're not happy until they have attacked us<p>

"Twelve seconds!" Horton called out.

COURTIERS:  
>Day after day all the princes ever does<br>Practice, practice, practice  
>Austin thinking of her and the way that it was<br>Practice, practice, practice

MUSICIANS:  
>If we had refused he would have sacked us<p>

Rudy tried to get Wesley, but he kept failing. Wesley was just too quick. Rudy gave up and started aiming at other animals. This brought Wesley out into the open, and Rudy was finally able to get him on the back.

"Five seconds!" Horton called out.

MUSICIANS:  
>So we face a life of target<p>

"Three, two...!" Horton counted down.

Austin aimed his bow at Wesley who, scared, dived into a bush as an arrow headed for him.

MUSICIANS AND COURTIERS:  
>Practice, practice, practice!<p>

"Time!" Horton called out before bringing out a scroll for scoring. "Animals, assemble for counting."

He started looking over the animals.

"Aha! Very good, very good." Horton smiled, seeing how many Austin got; he then saw the duck musician. "You scored plenty of five pointers that's for certain."

The duck musician collapsed onto his stomach.

"Sorry Hans." Austin said, wiping Han's brow. "Why don't you take a few days off?"

"Lions are worth ten points, four...it's a total of forty. Eleven seven pointers and fourteen three pointers, with a total of...two hundred ninety-eight, well done Austin! Now Rudy let's see, a few five pointers, and many sevens and threes...that's one hundred and seven. And last but not least, the elusive one hundred-point white rabbit...doesn't look like you got him."

"Check the back." Rudy smiled.

Horton did.

"I stand corrected, and that brings your total to two hundred and seven."

"Wait a moment." Austin said, lifting up Wesley's fake tail: there was one of his marks.

"Oh, three hundred ninety-eight for Austin." Horton added the tallies to the scroll.

"You're getting a lot better Rudy." Austin smiled.

"Thanks, but I can't hold a candle to your marksmanship." Rudy smiled back. "You're one of the best. Some day I hope to be right up there with you, in both aiming and courage."

Even though Rudy was pretty brave there were times when his nervousness got the better of him. Austin on the other hand outgrew his shyness a long time ago, mostly thanks to Uniqua.

"Well, there's one way to practice being braver." Horton said after he finished with the tallies. "How about a quick round of Catch and Fire?"

"C-c-catch and Fire? Me?" Rudy winced, remembering the close calls they had when they first started the game.

"Well if you want to build up your courage..." Horton smiled hintingly.

"Oh all right." Rudy sighed reluctantly, regretting mentioning it.

Horton, Austin, and Rudy moved to another part of the castle where there weren't any people around. Horton helped Rudy into a suit of armor as Austin, who was many feet away, put a shield over his back. Rudy started to grow nervous

"Are you sure you're all right?" Horton asked, concerned, as he tied an apple onto Rudy's head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fi-Oh! Too tight, too tight!" Rudy gasped, the string cutting off his circulation.

Horton quickly pulled down the string with his trunk, loosening it.

"Oops, really sorry." Horton said apologetically. "Sometimes I forget my strength."

"Ready?" Austin called out before turning around so that his back was to Rudy.

"R-r-*gulp* ready!" Rudy called back.

"Remember now, aim for the heart, right between the shoulders." Horton said to Rudy before moving out of the way.

Rudy nervously aimed the arrow at Austin.

"Come on Rudy, hold it steady." Austin said to himself.

Rudy fired the arrow, causing it to zoom towards Austin. Austin spun around, catching it, and fired it towards the apple on Rudy's head. The arrow sliced the apple in half, and Horton caught one half with his trunk.

"Fifty-two out of fifty-two!" Horton said excitedly. "Well done Austin!"

Horton then turned to Rudy, who had fallen to the ground from relief.

"Extraordinary courage Rudy, you're really improving." Horton smiled, helping Rudy up.

"Thanks." Rudy said as he took off his helmet. "I just hope I master this before we have to do it for real."

Austin smiled at the scene, then turned around and gazed into the horizon.

"Don't lose hope Uniqua, wherever you are...I'm gonna find you."


	5. Far Longer Than Forever

The scene shifted back to the lake Uniqua was at, to find a young yellow striped Dr Seuss-ish hippo preparing a staff out of broken branches. A small blue Dr. Seuss-ish mouse was nearby, chuckling.

"Quiet! I cannot concentrate." The hippo frowned.

"You've come up with some dumb ideas Tommy, but this one's a doozy." The mouse smirked.

"Ha, go ahead and laugh." Tommy scoffed. "I'll get her to kiss me, and when she does..."

"When she does *poof* you'll change into a prince." The mouse, named Morton, rolled his eyes. "I know, I know, you've told me."

Morton then noticed some flowers near him.

"Why don't you just give her these flowers? They're as pretty as the ones across the moat."

"Ha, you love dud." Tommy shook his head. "I don't want these flowers I must have those. When she learns that I have risked my life for them the kissing will not stop."

Tommy climbed onto a branch in the tree behind them. Meanwhile, two gators were waiting expectantly in the moat.

"And then you'll change into a prince." Morton sighed.

"Exactly." Tommy smiled.

"Mind if I point out a problem?" Morton asked.

"I don't take advice from peasants." Tommy replied dismissively.

"Suit yourself." Morton shrugged.

Tommy settled one end of the branches onto the ground while holding onto the other end. It was now obvious what he was planning to do: use the branches as a pole to vault over the moat. Both Tommy and the gators hunched their shoulders in preparation.

"Flowers, kiss, concentration." Tommy said to himself as he leapt down, bending his pole. "Flowers, kiss, concentration."

"Just curious," Morton smiled knowingly. "How are you going to get back?"

Tommy, realizing that he hadn't thought of that, grabbed onto his pole with his whole body in terror. The pole vaulted, but missed. Instead of landing on the other end of the moat Tommy landed on a gator! Tommy screamed in terror.

"Hurry, hurry!" Tommy panicked as he vaulted back. "Move up move up!"

Morton, obliging, moved closer so that he could grab Tommy - he was strong for his size - but misjudged the distance.

"No not that-!" Tommy was cut off as he landed stomach first on Morton. "Close!" He finished as he vaulted back.

Morton, dazed from being slightly flattened, wobbled a few inches back. Tommy vaulted back, and suddenly stopped.

"Grab me grab me!" Tommy panicked, not knowing the vaulting had stopped. "Hold my arm! Hold my leg! Hold my-hold it hold it hold it."

Tommy had just noticed that Uniqua, who was torn between amusement and confusion, had grabbed the pole. Meanwhile, the gators grumbled with disappointment.

"Oh thank you Uniqua, thank you. Let me have that." Tommy took the pole and bent it. "Silence you savages!"

He let go of the pole, which hit a gator on the head. Tommy laughed triumphantly, only to be hit on the head. He fell over, slightly knocked out. Uniqua gasped.

"Are you all right Tommy?" Uniqua asked; no answer. "Tommy?"

"Yeah, yeah Uniqua, I'm all right." Tommy said, recovering, as he got up.

"What in the world were you trying to do?" Uniqua asked, going with confusion.

"He thought that if-" Morton began.

"Shush!" Tommy interrupted before turning to Uniqua. "I wanted to get those flowers for you."

"You're being sneaky again Tommy." Uniqua smiled, switching to amusement.

"What do you mean sneaky?" Tommy shrugged innocently. "You deserve a nice bouquet."

"And you deserve a kiss." Uniqua smirked.

"Well, okay." Tommy leaned forward, lips puckered, only to fall onto his stomach.

"You know I'm under a spell." Uniqua reminded Tommy.

"But my kiss will break the spell." Tommy retorted good-naturedly.

"Give it up Tommy." Morton rolled his eyes.

"I can only kiss the man I love, and then he-" Uniqua pointed out.

"Must make a vow of everlasting love, I know." Tommy shrugged.

"And prove it to the world." Uniqua finished.

"What do you think I was doing with the flowers and the alligators going *chomp-chomp*?" Tommy said defensively.

"Morton, make him understand."

"Don't look at me, I'm only a mouse." Morton shrugged.

UNIQUA:  
>If I could break this spell<br>I'd run to him today  
>And somehow I know he's on his way to me<br>Austin, you and I were meant to be

Far longer than forever  
>I'll hold you in my heart<br>It's almost like you're here with me  
>Although we're far apart<p>

Meanwhile, Austin was wandering the courtyards, also singing.

AUSTIN:  
>Far longer than forever<br>As constant as a star  
>I close my eyes and<br>I am where you are

UNIQUA:  
>Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise<br>We've an unshakeable bond

AUSTIN:  
>Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond<br>Far longer than forever

UNIQUA:  
>Far longer than forever<p>

AUSTIN:  
>I swear that I'll be true<p>

UNIQUA:  
>I swear that I'll be true<p>

AUSTIN  
>I've made an<p>

AUSTIN AND UNIQUA:  
>Everlasting vow<br>To find a way to you

Far longer than forever  
>Like no love ever known<p>

UNIQUA:  
>And with your love<p>

AUSTIN AND UNIQUA:  
>I'll never be alone<p>

UNIQUA:  
>Far longer than forever<p>

AUSTIN:  
>Much stronger than forever<p>

UNIQUA:  
>And with your love I'll never be alone<p>

Suddenly, Uniqua heard whimpering of pain. She looked up and saw a blue penguin wearing a bow-tie and a beanie with a propeller on it. The penguin, to her surprise, was flying, but seemed to be having trouble. As the penguin fell she saw it was because of the arrow in his wing. The penguin landed, unconscious, by her feet.

"Is he dead?" Morton asked, looking concerned.

"No, it's just his wing." Uniqua shook her head.

"A flying penguin?" Tommy said, observing the penguin. "Strange."

"Poor fellow, he must be in a lot of pain." Uniqua said sympathetically. "You'd better hold him."

Morton and Tommy gently pinned him down.

"Ready." Morton said.

Uniqua broke the arrow in half and gently slid the pieces out. She then tore a part of her dress and wrapped it around the penguin's hurt wing. The penguin started to wake up, only to find Tommy looking at him.

"Hello, this is your wake-up call!" Tommy joked.

The penguin suddenly leapt up and started doing some martial arts movements. Tommy cowered on the ground, hands over his face, while Morton went behind Tommy with a bewildered look on his face.

"Aha! It takes more than a pair of pond punks to pin me down!" The penguin smirked, still doing martial arts. "Oh, that was alliterative." He then chuckled.

"Wait, I'm your friend." Uniqua said.

"If you're my friend, then how come you have an arrow in your hand eh?" The penguin retorted, taking feathered half of the arrow and tickling Uniqua under the chin with it. "Yes, the exact kind of arrow I have in-"

The penguin suddenly noticed that the arrow in his wing was gone. Confused, he looked all over his wing but didn't find a trace of the arrow, and then noticed the bandage.

"I took it out while you were lying there." Uniqua explained.

"You mean you had a chance to-" The penguin made a slashing motion across his neck. "But instead you-" He mimicked pulling the arrow out of his wing.

"Madam, I apologize." The penguin smiled. "My name is Pablo. Lieutenant Pablo Penguin."

"It's a pleasure Lieutenant Pablo." Uniqua smiled. "I'm Uniqua, Princess Uniqua. And these are my best friends in the whole world: Morton Mouse-"

"My friends just call me Morton." Morton smiled.

"And Tommy Hippo."

"I have no friends, only servants, and they call me 'your highness'." Tommy said in a stuck-up manner.

"He thinks he's a prince." Morton whispered.

Pablo made a circular motion around the side of his head with his good wing.

Yeah, I know it's weird for a hippo to believe he's a prince, but Tommy had been dreaming of being a prince for so long that he ended up believing it to be true.

"So," Morton said. "I thought penguins couldn't fly."

"That didn't stop me from trying." Pablo smiled. "I had always dreamed of flying, so I just kept practicing until I finally got the hang of it. I've been flying ever since." He then turned to Uniqua. "I owe you princess, and I'm going to stay until my debt is payed."

"I don't think there's much you can do, he has me under a spell." Uniqua shook her head.

"Spell? You mean a magical-" Pablo made conjuring motions with his fingers while making a strange 'oo' noise, only for a flower to instantly appear right in front of him.

Pablo at first thought he did that, until he saw more magical sparkles around the lake. Instantly, the desolate woods became enchanted well lit woods - despite it being nighttime. Pablo dropped his beak open, and was instantly pulled into a bush by Tommy and Morton. Rothbart soon appeared dressed in a golden suit of armor. He didn't wear the helmet though, he just carried it in one arm.

"You're knight in shining armor has come to set you free." Rothbart smiled evilly, waving away a few tiny birds.

"Lemme at 'im, lemme at 'im!" Pablo tried to march over to Rothbart, but Tommy and Morton held him back. "I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll-"

"Chill." Morton interrupted dryly.

Pablo, confused, stopped. Morton and Tommy quickly explained the situation.

"All it takes is one little word." Rothbart continued as he kneeled. "Will you marry me?"

"Every night you ask the same question." Uniqua said coldly.

"No, no!" Rothbart said, getting irritated.

"And every night I give you the same answer."

"Don't!"

"I'll die first."

Rothbart got up, more than irritated. The enchanted woods became desolate once again.

"You're really starting to bug me." Rothbart frowned.

"I should think you'd be used to it by now." Uniqua shunned coolly.

"That's it, just keep pushing it!" Rothbart snapped. "But someday, I'm going to boil over!"

"Go ahead then!" Uniqua snapped back. "But I'll never give you my father's kingdom. It was your monster that killed him in the first place!"

Rothbart made frustrated noises, until he remembered something.

"I was hoping you'd say you'd be mine." Rothbart sneered, calming down. "But it looks as if you need another day to think about it."

At that, he pointed towards the sky. Uniqua looked and gasped, the moon was going down.

"No." She said sadly.

Rothbart laughed evilly as Uniqua, defeated, waded into the lake. As soon as the moonlight left the lake, the water spout reappeared, but this time it turned her into a swan. Uniqua the swan swum away so that Rothabrt couldn't see the tears in her eyes. Rothbart started to leave, but not before kicking away his helmet, which disappeared with sparkles.

Pablo couldn't believe his eyes.

"Princess?" He said, stunned.


	6. No Fear, and a Mystery Solved

Meanwhile, Jane was admiring a crown, Austin's future crown that he would get once he became king. It was gold with diamond shaped amethysts studding it.

"Beautiful, simply beautiful." She smiled. "Soon Austin will be married, and the kingdom will have a king again."

"I doubt it, Austin still refuses to be king unless he finds Uniqua." Horton, who was there, disagreed.

"Oh poppycock!" Jane scoffed, setting the crown down. "All that will change at tomorrow night's ball."

Tyrone suddenly rushed in with a big mail sack.

"They're all coming to the ball your highness." Tyrone smiled, obviously excited but trying to hide it. "Every princess is coming."

Jane clutched a bunch of RSVPs with a squeal of excitement. Even though she was mostly serious and dignified even she had her weak moments.

"Oh goody goody, oh my." Jane smiled, looking over the RSVPs. "You see, Horton, one of these is bound to change his mind."

"Oh absolutely...not." Horton smiled to himself, knowing better.

"Do not lose one." Jane ordered Tyrone, poking him in the nose with the RSVPs she was holding.

"Oh no, no, of course not." Tyrone bowed, smiling...and then wincing once Jane's back was turned; after all, there were dozens of RSVPs.

"Where is Austin? Oh never mind I know where he is, working on the mystery of the Fat Animal." Jane sighed, an RSVP falling out of her hand.

"The Great Animal your highness." Horton corrected, trying to catch the dropped RSVP; Tyrone beat him to it.

"Well, Big, Great." Jane replied dismissively. "It's large and it has fur."

And that's exactly where Austin was, doing research in the castle library. Rudy wasn't helping him because he was busy practicing his archery.

Listen to me, Austin. It's not what it seems.

"What did King Garnett mean?" Austin said to himself as he continued searching through the books.

He kept searching and searching...until he found a book that answered his question.

"It's not what it seems...of course! It's not what it seems!" Austin said excitedly, flipping a page in the book back and forth. "Now I'll find you Uniqua!"

He tore out two of the pages, and started to rush outside. Before he could even leave the library though, me met up with Jane and Tyrone - Jane was still holding the RSVPs she grabbed earlier.

"They're coming Austin-oh!" Jane began excitedly, only to be interrupted by Austin kissing her on the cheek and continuing to run. "Austin, where are you going?"

"To find the Great Animal!" Austin called back.

"Oh wonderful." Jane said, not really meaning it but still being supportive. "Just make sure you're here tomorrow night."

Austin stopped, confused.

"Tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Uh, the ball." Jane tapped the RSVPs.

"Mother I...I can't." Austin said apologetically.

Jane started whimpering.

"Oh please mother, don't do the lip thing." Austin sighed, defeated. "If I leave now maybe I can be back in time."

Jane, ecstatic, tossed all the RSVPs into the air with a cheer...much to the annoyance of Tyrone, since there were over thirty of them.

"Thank you darling!" Jane laughed.

"But please mother don't turn it into one of your beauty pageants." Austin said with friendly sternness.

"Oh, no no no no no, it's just a few friends." Jane shook her hand in agreement.

But when Austin left...

"And their daughters." Jane added with a smirk, before turning to Tyrone. "I want this to be big! Every princess must have her own introduction."

Tyrone, startled, dropped the RSVPs he was picking up.

"But you said..." He protested, confused.

"Forget what I said." Jane started to leave. "Now, send for the cooks and tell the band to start rehearsing! And I want four footman for every carriage, maybe five!"

Tyrone went back to pick up RSVPs, making annoyed faces when Jane had her back to him and smiling when she was facing him. Then, when she had completely left, poor Tyrone repeatedly banged his head onto the floor.

Meanwhile, back at the lake, Pablo was told the whole story.

"Let me get this straight, you mean every night when the moonlight leaves the lake you-" Pablo stretched his head out and put his wings on the side of his body. "*Honk honk!*"

"Right." Uniqua, back to being a swan, nodded. "The following night, if I want to turn back into my real form, I have to be on the lake."

"*Hmph*." Tommy scoffed to himself. "All she needs is a little moonlight, me I have to be smooched."

"No fear." Pablo smiled. "You fly to your prince, we bring him back to the lake, the moon comes up, you change into a princess and *trumpet* live happily every after." Pablo finished, dipping Morton...he would've dipped Tommy but he was too big.

"How will I find him?" Uniqua asked.

"You don't know where he is?" Pablo dropped Morton with shock.

"Hey!" Morton protested.

"Oh, sorry."

"I don't even know where I am." Uniqua shook her head. "It was night when I was kidnapped and the monster that grabbed me...well...I blacked out."

"Oh."

"Hey, I'll bet Rothbart knows where you are." Morton snapped his fingers.

"Oh that's a great idea." Tommy agreed sarcastically. "Just say: 'Mr. Rothbart I'd like to leave now do you have a map or something?'."

"That's it!" Uniqua gasped.

"A map!" She and Pablo both said excitedly.

"*Doh!*" Tommy hit himself on the forehead.

"Let's do it!" Uniqua smiled.

She and Pablo immediately flew toward the castle and started looking in all the windows.

UNIQUA:  
>We're off on a mission<br>We're tough, in good condition

PABLO:  
>We're short<p>

UNIQUA:  
>But standing tall<p>

UNIQUA, PABLO, AND MORTON:  
>No fear!<p>

UNIQUA:  
>There's danger, around us<p>

Tommy tried to sneak away.

TOMMY:  
>They'd hurt us if they found us<p>

But Morton stopped him by grabbing his tail, startling him.

MORTON:  
>Our backs are to the wall<p>

UNIQUA, PABLO, AND MORTON:  
>No fear!<p>

UNIQUA:  
>'Cause we have all the courage we require<p>

PABLO:  
>Take it from a frequent flier<p>

UNIQUA:  
>Try your luck<br>Our plan will fly

UNIQUA, PABLO, AND MORTON:  
>No fear!<p>

Uniqua finally found a map and told Pablo. They flew back to Tommy and Morton.

"It's hanging on the wall, in the upper chamber." Uniqua told Tommy and Morton

"Uniqua will keep a look out while we get the map." Pablo planned.

"We?" Tommy said skeptically.

"You're not going to help us?" Pablo was surprised.

"Are you crazy?" Tommy frowned.

TOMMY:  
>This plan if applied'll<br>Be simply suicidal  
>You'll be a sitting duck<p>

UNIQUA, PABLO, AND MORTON:  
>No fear!<p>

TOMMY:  
>Suppose that I do this<br>Who knows if we'll live through this  
>How about a kiss for luck?<p>

UNIQUA:  
>No<p>

PABLO AND MORTON:  
>Fear<p>

UNIQUA:  
>Our team is shy one striped yellow-furred volunteer<p>

TOMMY:  
>No way Jose!<br>No chance!

MORTON:  
>No choice<p>

UNIQUA, PABLO, AND MORTON:  
>No fear!<p>

Morton and Pablo started dragging Tommy towards the castle.

"No don't!" Tommy protested. "Stop it, stop it! Don't! Come on guys, I don't wanna go!"

They quietly snuck into the castle.

"All right, quickly." Pablo whispered.

"No problem." Morton said as he ran past them...only to fall into a small hole in the floor.

Tommy struggled to reach Morton so that he could pull him out.

"Whenever I have a big job to do, I'll always hire someone small to help." Tommy grunted sarcastically.

"I heard that!" Morton snapped.

Tommy managed to get Morton out, who zoomed ahead of them again. They started going up the stairs. When they got to one of the levels, Morton looked back with a smirk and accidentally hit a wall.

"I'll be okay, I'm fine." Morton said, wobbling around dazed.

"I'm gonna die, I knew it!" Tommy moaned. "I'm on a dangerous mission with an accident-prone mouse! You're gonna get us all killed!"

Tommy hit a suit of armor as he said that, causing it to almost crash onto the ground. Fortunately Pablo caught most of it, unfortunately the helmet fell off and landed on the ground.

"What was that?" Tasha frowned, going down a flight of stairs towards the noise.

Uniqua quickly got her attention by tapping the window.

"Huh?" Tasha started following this new sound; she soon noticed Uniqua. "What does she want?"

Uniqua disappeared from Tasha's sight and flew back to her friends.

UNIQUA, PABLO, AND MORTON:  
>We will take any dare<br>That the other side'll dare to dream up  
>We'll fight tough, we'll play fair<br>But we're sure to win because we'll team up

Pablo grabbed the map and was about to give it to Uniqua, but Tasha appeared and closed the window, cutting off Pablo's escape!

"Oh no you don't you thief!" Tasha glared.

"Head for the door!" Pablo ordered.

"Not so fast!" Tasha cut them off there too.

Pablo, Morton, and Tommy huddled

"All right, Morton goes deep, Tommy gets the hand-off." Pablo ordered. "Ready?"

"Break!" Pablo, Morton and Tommy high-fived.

"Huh?" Tasha was confused.

"Set, hut-hut." Pablo said as Tommy passed the map to him as if it were a football.

Morton quickly ran to the wall near the door.

"I'm open, I'm open!" Morton waved his arms.

Pablo tossed the map to Morton, who caught it, but Tasha caught him and knocked him aside with the map as if he were a tennis ball. Pablo found a tennis racket nearby.

"Catch that map!" Pablo said as he knocked Morton back.

"I got it!" Morton said, snatching the map out of Tasha's hands.

Morton ran out into the hallway, and then passed it to Tommy who was waiting for him. Tommy leapt over some strewn furniture...only to accidentally leap over the rail overlooking the lower floors! Tommy screamed in terror, but Morton swung down from a thick rope and grabbed Tommy's arm with his tail.

"Saved ya." Morton said.

They both landed on the next level safely, only to meet Tasha.

"Give me that map!" Tasha ordered.

Luckily, Pablo was there and raring to go.

"Reach!" Tommy said, handing the map to Pablo and then stopping to catch his breath.

Pablo continued running, but then saw Morton poised and ready. Tasha was in front of him, holding a mop like a baseball bat.

"Hey batter batter batter." Morton smiled, his hands open.

Pablo, smiling, revved up like a baseball pitcher and tossed it to Morton. Morton grabbed it with his tail, folded it, and rolled up like a ball so that the map was inside.

"Oh the crowds going wild!" Pablo walked around with his wings raised triumphantly.

CHORUS:  
>No fear<br>No fear

Tasha used her mop as a hockey stick to roll Morton around, hoping to get him dizzy enough to unroll. Pablo grabbed another mop from a water bucket, spilling water on the floor, and grabbed Morton with it so that if Morton unrolled Pablo would be able to get the map. Both he and Tasha slid around on the spilled water as they pushed Morton, until Tasha banged Pablo into the wall, dazing him.

CHORUS:  
>It would be fine if one of us knew how to steer<p>

Tasha then hit Morton hard, causing him to hit Tommy's head and knock him down. Morton unrolled, and grabbed onto Tommy's ears. Pablo, who had recovered quickly, leapt onto Tommy's back too.

PABLO:  
>Get a grip<p>

MORTON:  
>Get set<p>

PABLO:  
>That's our best bet<br>No breaks!

MORTON:  
>No sweat<p>

They slid Tommy down the stair rail, and flew off. They then crashed through the window. Meanwhile, Tasha tried to follow with her mop but crashed into the wall instead.

PABLO:  
>And no regrets!<br>We're dead!

MORTON:  
>Not yet<p>

PABLO AND CHORUS:  
>Oh no not yet<p>

Pablo was able to fly into the air, but Morton and Tommy started falling towards the moat where the alligators were waiting.

"Save me." Morton prayed.

Pablo caught him and they both skidded onto the ground. Tommy meanwhile tried to use the map as a parachute, but he was too heavy, Fortunately Uniqua grabbed him just in time...and the fact that the alligators started fighting over who was going to eat Tommy helped too. After resting on the ground for a few minutes, Uniqua studied the map.

"There's Austin's kingdom, when do we leave?" Uniqua smiled, excited.

"In a few minutes, we have to work out a few details first." Pablo smiled back.

Meanwhile, Austin found Rudy practicing his archery. Well, he was earlier, now he was taking a break and eating an apple. Austin put down one of the pages, a picture from the book he found, on Rudy's lap.

"It's a mouse." Rudy shrugged.

"The Great Animal." Austin corrected.

"A tad small wouldn't you say?" Rudy chuckled.

"Yes...until it changes into this." Austin put down another picture, this time of a dragon. "An animal that can change its shape. A harmless creature approaches, then, suddenly, it's too late."

"You mean...*gulp* you mean it could be anything?" Rudy swallowed the piece of apple in his mouth.

"Anything." Austin confirmed.

A fly then buzzed by Rudy who, startled, tried to swat it away.

"Well...almost anything." Austin added, realizing that the change from a bug to a harmful creature like a dragon was too great to be possible.

"Oh." Rudy calmed down, relieved; he quickly followed Austin into the woods.

Back at Swan Lake, it was now time to activate the plan. Tommy and Uniqua were swimming side-by-side at the part of the lake surrounded by trees and flowers into an inlet. Morton was on Tommy's back.

"Uniqua, I apologize for the way I've been acting." Tommy said.

"It's all right Tommy."

"No no, this Austin is very important to you and all I can do is think of myself." Tommy shook his head.

"Everyone does that." Uniqua pointed out.

"Please Uniqua, don't make this any more difficult than it already is." Tommy slightly pleaded. "Accept my apology, please."

"Okay, I accept." Uniqua smiled.

"Good, now we can kiss and make-up." Tommy said, getting up slightly and preparing his mouth for a kiss.

"Tommy!" Uniqua and Morton - who almost fell when Tommy got up - scolded.

"What? What did I say? What? What?" Tommy said, confused.

"Ten hut!" Pablo ordered, flying down and landing on the shore near Uniqua and the others.

Tommy, startled, jerked up, causing Morton to almost fall off his back again. Morton caught his balance and saluted to Pablo.

"It is zero hour troops." Pablo paced like a general. "Uniqua, prepare for takeoff."

"Right." Uniqua nodded.

"The rest of you have your assignments, is everyone ready?"

"Ready for action sir!" Morton saluted again.

"How about you Tommy?"

Tommy pretended not to hear.

"Tommy?" Pablo tried again before getting it. "Highness?"

"Yes, I am ready." Tommy smiled nobly.

"Takeoff!" Pablo ordered, diving in the water and then flying into the sky; Uniqua was not far behind.

"Good luck, have a nice flight!" Morton called out to them.

"Remember, it anything happens to her I'll have you whipped, flogged, put on the rack and then have you butchered and roasted!" Tommy warned Pablo.


	7. The Hunt, and Unfortunate News

Around the same time, Austin and Rudy entered the deeper parts of the woods.

"He's in here Rudy, I can feel it." Austin frowned determinedly.

"How will you know the Great Animal when you see it?" Rudy asked.

"I'll know."

"If you say so..." Rudy, who had been turning around as he was walking, suddenly couldn't see Austin anymore. "Austin? Austin where are you?" He called out, almost panicking.

Austin, who was only a couple feet away but hidden by a few trees, turned around and shushed Rudy.

"Oh, sorry." Rudy chuckled, a little embarrassed.

They split up a little, and Rudy soon got nervous again upon seeing a dragonfly. He strung his bow and aimed it at the dragonfly...and kept aiming it since the little guy kept flying all over the place.

"Austin?" Rudy stammered. "Austin, oh Austin...! Wait, what am I doing?"

Remembering that Austin dismissed the idea of a bug turning into a dangerous creature, Rudy relaxed. However, instead of lowering his bow and arrow he seemed to forget that he was holding them, for he unintentionally let go of his arrow. Rudy gave a startled jump, and then grumbled over wasting an arrow. The arrow zoomed out of the woods...

Uniqua and Pablo were now nearing the woods.

"We better keep an eye out for hunters." Uniqua said upon noticing they were over the woods, a common place for hunters to hang out.

"At ease Uniqua." Pablo chuckled. "I can smell a human a mile away."

Rudy's arrow shot passed him, startling him and causing Uniqua to gasp.

"Where did that come from?" Pablo scratched his head.

"Austin!" Rudy's voice called out. "Hey Austin I need your help, I lost an arrow!"

"Austin!" Uniqua gasped happily. "He's here!"

Uniqua tried to fly into the woods but Pablo cut her off and grabbed her head, looking at her sternly.

"You will not lose control." Pablo frowned. "You will follow the plan as outlined."

Uniqua tried to look back into the woods and Pablo tried to regain control over Uniqua.

"Acknowledge." Pablo reminded her. "Acknowledge-!"

Uniqua flew past Pablo, knocking him upside down.

"Uniqua!" He called after her.

Pablo tried following her into the woods, but soon lost her.

"Uniqua?" He called out.

In another part of the woods, Rudy had lost Austin again. He was too busy chasing a mouse to look for him though. The mouse, frightened, ran onto a stump and was trapped by a small wall of bark. Terrified, the little mouse curled into a ball and shook.

"Oh I've got you know." Rudy smiled determinedly, aiming an arrow at the mouse. "Don't give me that innocent look, change! Go ahead change! I'm not afraid of you."

The mouse only looked at him with a frightened squeak. Rudy relaxed, and looked a little guilty.

"You're not the Great Animal are you?" Rudy said gently, suddenly feeling bad for scaring the little mouse.

The mouse cowered again. Rudy gently picked up the mouse and put him back on the ground. The mouse, confused, stopped cowering and looked a Rudy with bewilderment.

"Aw go on, get outta here." Rudy smiled gently.

The mouse, grateful, ran off. That was when Rudy realized that he hadn't been in this part of the woods before.

"Uh-oh."

In a less dense part of the woods, Austin was sneaking around the trees. He then noticed a flash of light ahead of him and ducked behind a tree. He peered around to get a better look of what was there. He saw Uniqua, but didn't recognize her in her swan form.

"A swan?" He said to himself. "A swan! Of course, 'it's not what it seems'!"

Austin strung his bow and waited for the swan to get closer. Uniqua, not knowing the situation, continued flying towards him.

"Come on...come on..." Austin said to himself.

"Austin!" Uniqua said to herself happily.

Luckily, Pablo had just noticed Uniqua...

"This one's for Uniqua!" Austin declared, leaping out from behind the tree and shooting the arrow at Uniqua!

Uniqua, startled, froze in midair!

"Uniqua!" Pablo gasped before knocking her out of the way.

Austin, bewildered, grabbed his bow in frustration and chased after Uniqua and Pablo.

"*Whew*, that was close." Pablo chuckled, relieved; he then saw Austin following them. "It's working, here he comes!"

Uniqua was too far ahead to hear. Pablo noticed and caught up with her.

"Hey, slow down, you're going to lose him!" Pablo protested, trying to slow Uniqua down by pulling her tail. "Slow down!"

"He's too close." Uniqua explained.

"Too close? He can hardly see us anymore let alone-" An arrow whizzed by Pablo, startling him and leaving a mustache shaped smoke trail on his face. "Speed up girl."

Pablo looked back down and sure enough Austin was very close by.

"Wow, that boy of yours can move."

"I told you, he's faster than you thought." Uniqua said, speeding up a little.

"Don't worry Uniqua, I've been taught just what to do in this situation." Pablo smirked.

Austin aimed an arrow at them.

"Well?" Uniqua waited for Pablo's strategy.

"Uh..." Pablo however blanked due to not having used his training in a while.

"Pablo!" Uniqua panicked slightly.

Pablo then noticed Austin's position.

"That's it! When the archer has you in his sights, fly into the sun and use its light! Follow me!"

He and Uniqua flew towards the sun and stayed in front of it. Austin shielded his eyes from the glare.

"What did I tell you?" Pablo smiled smugly. "Now all we have to do is stay in the sun."

Unfortunately, sunset had just started. Pablo and Uniqua gasped upon seeing everything grow darker, and grew even more scared upon realizing that Austin had disappeared.

"Pablo!" Uniqa panicked.

"All right, don't panic, don't panic!" Pablo panicked. "Oh no oh no, what are we going to do? We don't have protection from the sun, we're going to be killed!"

"Pablo?" Uniqua said.

"Stay calm Uniqua, we'll find a way out of this. Don't panic we'll escape...!"

"Pablo?" Uniqua said a little louder.

"Oh man he's gonna shoot us, he's gonna shoot us...!"

"Pablo!" Uniqua snapped.

"Yeah?"

"Look out!"

Austin was on a ledge and had aimed his arrow at them again. Pablo gasped in terror.

"Into the trees!" Uniqua ordered.

They both dove down and hid amongst the branches. Austin, frowning, entered the woods and searched for them.

"We better think of something quick, or else we're dead ducks." Uniqua noted.

"'There comes a time the old possum said, when there's no escape you have to play dead'." Pablo smiled, squishing some berries onto his chest. "Gives the right touch yes? Wait 'til I give you a 'ha'."

Pablo fell onto the ground, pretending to be dying. Austin, confused, watched Pablo in action. Pablo then saw the 'blood' on his hand from clutching his chest in agony and went rigor mortis. Austin, not sure if Pablo really was dead, went over to him to check. Pablo bit him on the foot, causing Austin to drop his bow and arrow and grab his foot in pain. Pablo gave Uniqua the thumbs up, and the two of them continued towards Swan Lake.

"That'll put some distance between us." Pablo smiled.

Back at Swan Lake, Tommy and Morton were keeping an eye out on top of a boulder.

"No sign of them yet." Morton looked around.

"I hope that petty penguin knows what he's doing." Tommy muttered.

"Incoming!" Morton had just spotted Uniqua and Pablo.

Tommy grabbed a couple fireflies, and waved them around to signal Uniqua and Pablo.

"Ha ha, there they are!" Pablo smiled.

Pablo and Uniqua landed next to Tommy and Morton.

"It's almost time Uniqua, look." Pablo pointed at the rising moon.

"I can't do it." Uniqua looked scared.

"But you have to." Pablo pointed out.

"He'll kill me Pablo!" Uniqua hung her head. "I should have known he wouldn't recognize me in this form."

"But he'll recognize you in your real form." Pablo pointed out. "If you don't do it now you've lost your chance for life."

Uniqua realized he was right.

"All right, I'll do it." She sighed.

Tommy dramatically raised a fist to his brow.

"Go." Pablo ordered gently.

Uniqua flew onto the lake where the reflection of the moon was supposed to appear.

"What?" Austin said to himself.

Unfortunately, there was no reflection! Uniqua gasped as she saw clouds blocking the moon.

"Gotcha." Austin smiled determinedly.

Pablo bumped into Austin's head on purpose, knocking off his aim. Annoyed, Austin aimed an arrow at Pablo but stopped upon noticing a glow coming from behind him. Confused, Austin turned around and watched as Uniqua the swan turned back into Uniqua the princess.

"Hello Austin." Uniqua smiled.

Austin at first didn't believe his eyes, but he soon recovered and ran into the lake, dropping his bow in the process. Uniqua ran towards him and Austin picked her up, swinging her around. They both kissed.

"Oh Austin, I've missed you so." Uniqua smiled.

"I've missed you too. Only Rudy and Horton believed me about you still being alive." Austin smiled back, but then remembered. "But you...but I almost killed..."

Uniqua put a finger to his lips.

"It's okay, you didn't recognize me that's all." Uniqua smiled. "You have no reason to feel guilty. Listen, you can't stay."

"Can't stay?" Austin was shocked. "No, I'll never let you out of my sight again."

"Listen to me Austin..."

"Uniqua!" Rothbart's voice called from far away.

"Oh no!" Uniqua gasped.

"Who is it, what's going on?" Austin frowned, confused.

"It's Rothbart!" Uniqua grew worried.

"Who?" Austin was even more confused.

"He has me under a spell!" Uniqua explained.

"So that's why..."

"Uniqua!" Rothbart called again.

"Let him come, I'll-" Austin glared.

"No, he has great power!" Uniqua argued. "You must go!"

"Then you're coming with me." Austin gave her back her swan locket.

"I can't, when the moon sets I'll turn back into a swan. This lake is my only hope of turning back. Please Austin, trust me, go!"

"There must be some way to break the spell." Austin was stubborn.

"There is, you must make a vow of everlasting love and prove it to the world."

"I'll do it, even if it costs me my life." Austin nodded determinedly. "Come to the ball tomorrow night, I'll make the vow there."

"I will."

"Uniqua!" Rothbart called again, sounding a lot closer.

"Quickly, go!" Uniqua ordered.

Austin disappeared and Rothbart appeared.

"Uniqua! Didn't you here me calling?" Rothbart glared.

"I uh..." Uniqua was at a lost for words.

"I thought I heard voices." Rothbart peered through the grass and saw Tommy; Tommy gulped and ran away.

"Oh, I was talking to myself." Uniqua got an idea.

"Talking to yourself?"

"Yes, I've decided to become your queen."

Pablo and Morton gasped. Tommy stopped running and looked back with shock.

"No, you mean...?" Rothbart started growing very happy and flew around the air. "Uniqua, Uniqua you've made me so happy. I'll be a good king you'll see, I'll wear nice clothes and keep my wings well groomed..."

Uniqua looked back towards Pablo, Morton and Tommy and winked. The relaxed upon realizing that she was bluffing. You see her plan was to distract Rothbart by having him prepare the wedding while she goes to the ball and Austin says the vow.

"You've made me so happy Uniqua oh..." Rothbart landed and reached into his cloak. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to know who this belongs to would you?"

Rothbart took Austin's bow out of his cloak! Uniqua, Pablo and Morton gasped in horror. Tommy didn't, he only fainted.

"'Come to the ball'?" Rothbart jeered. "'I will make a vow of everlasting love'..." Rothbart laughed evilly. "Though you could fool Rothbart did you?"

Rothbart tossed the bow into the lake.

"I'll never be yours, you creature!" Uniqua said angrily. "I will marry Prince Austin, and you cannot stop me!"

"Oh I hate to tell you this Uniqua, but you won't be able to attend the big ball tomorrow night." Rothbart took the locket out of Uniqua's fist.

"If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me." Uniqua glared.

"No, I don't think so." Rothbart chuckled. "You see, you've forgotten one very important thing: tomorrow night, there is no moon."

Uniqua, upon seeing the sliver of moonlight left, realized Rothbart was right and fell to her knees crying. Rothbart laughed evilly as he left.


	8. No More Mr Nice Guy, Not For Rothbart

Rothbart entered the castle triumphantly, confusing Tasha who hadn't overheard what went on near the lake.

"No matter what they do, I'm always one step ahead." Rothbart said gleefully. "On the other hand, Prince Austin's vow could ruin everything."

Tasha now got what was going on, and started to realize that her master wasn't as powerful as she thought.

"I'm gonna have to deal with him, but how?" Rothbart said to himself. "The vow! I'll get Austin to offer his vow to the wrong princess!"

"And just how are you going to do that?" Tasha asked skeptically, her fists on her hips.

"Oh, I have something in mind." Rothbart smiled at her knowingly.

"Wait, you mean make me look like...?" Tasha got what Rothbart was hinting.

"Exactly, I'll make you look like Uniqua! Cause when he makes his vow to the wrong girl, Uniqua will die and I'll finish Austin off myself! Oh I love it!" Rothbart danced around a little.

"Wait a minute..." Tasha tried to protest.

Rothbart didn't hear, for he had already started singing.

ROTHBART:  
>Gosh it's such a hoot to see them quaking<br>When I'm king they'll treat me with respect  
>I can't wait to watch their poor hearts breaking<br>So much for politically correct

Rothbart turned the gloomy interior of the castle to bright pink and magically set up a banquet and images of members of Jane's court.

ROTHBART:  
>Up til now I've pulled my punches<br>I intend to eat their lunches  
>No more Mr. Nice guy, not for me<br>If you think that I'm hard hearted  
>Well lambie-pie, I haven't even started!<p>

Rothbart slid down the stair rail, ducked under a bowl of punch held by a servant image, and started dancing on a table. He grabbed a couple poultry drumsticks, hit people images on the head with it, and then stuffed it into the mouth of the Tyrone image and forced him to chew it.

Tasha suddenly noticed theTyrone image and fell in love with him. She flirtingly smiled at the Tyrone image, who shyly looked away. Tasha tried to grab the Tyrone image for a dance, but Rothbart grabbed her for a dance instead. He swung her around and then spun her away. Rothbart then brought the female bird statues of the nearby fountain to life so that they could be his back-up singers. Each one was a different color, but they all looked like they belonged in a Dr. Seuss tropical jungle.

ROTHBART AND STATUES:  
>No more Mr. Nice Guy, no sirree!<p>

He then zapped up an image of Horton and the band, except instead of Horton's face the Horton image had Rothbart's face. It looked really weird since the rest of the body was still that of an elephant's.

ROTHBART:  
>Soon as my witchcraft has zinged em<br>I'll gain control of the kingdom  
>As for Uniqua, well that's tragic<br>Cause I'm going back to that

He then used his magic to fool around with the band images and their instruments before making them disappear.

ROTHBART AND STATUES:  
>Old black magic!<p>

This part actually got a little amusing, because after zapping up an image of Uniqua, turning her into a swan, and then making her disappear he turned himself into a magician and Tasha into a magician's assistant. He then pulled an image of Wesley, in his rabbit costume, out of his hat. The Wesley image looked really confused.

ROTHBART:  
>Good behavior is so much duller<br>Time to show my one true color

Rothbart then zapped up images of Horton and Jane dancing, and changed the colors of their clothes to black and white. In case you're getting confused, Rothbart had been spying on Uniqua ever since she was a kid, waiting for the right moment to attack her father and kidnap her. As for knowing about Wesley in his rabbit costume, well, he left the magic screen that he used to spy on Uniqua on and caught a glimpse of Rudy trying to get Wesley back when he and Austin were practicing.

ROTHBART:  
>Baby Mr. Nice Guy's history!<p>

Here's where I'm getting confused: since when was Rothbart a nice guy?

*Ahem*, anyway, Tasha searched around the room for the Tyrone image but couldn't find him.

ROTHBART:  
>Vengeance is what I believe in<br>I don't get mad, I get even  
>Uniqua can't get to the ball cause I won't bring her<br>So I'll zap up a date

Rothbart zapped up an image of Austin and used it for a punching bag. He then zapped up another image of Uniqua with an iron ball chained to her ankle. The Uniqua image escaped, so Rothbart turned Tasha into an exact replica of Uniqua. The only difference was, instead of Uniqua's green dress Tasha was wearing a black dress. Tasha didn't look happy, and it wasn't because of the outfit either.

ROTHBART AND STATUES:  
>Who's a real dead ringer!<p>

ROTHBART:  
>Up to no good I love plottin<br>Cause I'm so good when I'm rotten

Heh, talk about an oxymoron.

Rothbart zapped Uniqua's locket onto Tasha's neck and started dancing again. Tasha, looking very unhappy, didn't join in.

ROTHBART AND STATUES:  
>No more Mr. Nice Guy, wait and see!<p>

Rothbart started pulling random pranks on the images, ending with temporarily turning them into animals.

ROTHBART:  
>I'll become that nasty, naughty<p>

ROTHBART AND STATUES:  
>Petty, spiteful<p>

ROTHBART:  
>Wicked, wayward<p>

ROTHBART AND STATUES:  
>Way delightful<p>

ROTHBART:  
>Bad guy I was born to be<p>

"One more time!" Rothbart said, turning all the images back into their real forms.

Tasha found the Tyrone image and danced with him, until Rothbart snatched him out of her arms and spun him down the stairs.

ROTHBART:  
>Lying, loathsome<p>

ROTHBART AND STATUES:  
>Never tender<p>

ROTHBART:  
>Indiscreet<p>

ROTHBART AND STATUES:  
>Repeat offender<p>

Tasha ran down the stairs and helped Tyrone up, and then, since she still had her Uniqua body, carried him back up the stairs.

ROTHBART:  
>No more Mr. Nice Guy, that's not me<br>Yeah!

STATUES:  
>Do do do<p>

Rothabrt turned everything back to normal and got rid of the images...including the Tyrone image much to Tasha's disappointment.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Rothbart laughed.

"Hold it." Tasha frowned.

Startled, Rothbart looked at Tasha with confusion.

"When I agreed to be your assistant I only did so that I could live in luxury, I had no idea there would be deaths involved." Tasha crossed her arms. "Well I'm against killing others, so count me out of your little scheme."

"Oh you don't get it do you?" Rothbart smiled evilly. "Once you're my assistant, you're my assistant for life...with no freedom of your own."

"Well I still have my free will so I'll be using it to leave." Tasha started to go down the stairs.

"On the contrary, you don't have your free will...not anymore."

Tasha, realizing what he was talking about, tried to run but Rothbart's magic hit her. Her pupils shrank, and everything went black inside her mind.

"Your orders: you are Austin's true love but there is an evil swan who wants to steal him. Don't let this swan get near him or even let him see the swan at any cost." Rothbart grinned evilly.

"Yes master." Tasha said in a monotone voice.

Meanwhile, Austin had made it back into the castle, and ran through the rooms until he found Jane preparing the meal room. Horton was conducting a lively tune to help the servants move along without getting too bored.

"Mother have you seen-" Austin stopped upon noticing the decorations.

"Oh Derek."Jane smiled, glad he was back so soon.

"What are these?" Austin pointed to the flowers on the table.

"They're roses of course." Jane shrugged.

"But they're red."

"What other color would they be?"

"White, like a swan." Austin took the roses out of the vase on the table near him. "Have you seen Rudy."

"No, wasn't he with you in the woods?" Jane looked concerned.

"He was but now I can't find him."

"Oh dear, he must have gotten himself lost again-" Jane shook her head.

Jane stopped because Austin had already ran to a servant who was carrying a platter of food.

"Would you feed this to a swan?" Austin asked, looking at the meat paste on crackers on the tray.

"Uh..." The servant shook his head.

"Take it back, something light, something fresh." Austin then approached the band. "No no no no no Horton, hold it."

"What's wrong?" Horton asked.

"Tonight the music must be played rubato, soft and graceful, like a swan."

"A swan?" Horton was confused.

"Have you ever seen a swan Horton?"

"Of course I've seen a swan." Horton shrugged.

"If you could play a swan, what would it sound like?"

Horton trumpeted slightly and then chuckled.

"Soft and graceful Horton." Austin smirked, amused. "Where is Rudy?"

"I'm afraid he might have gotten himself lost again Austin." Jane said. "I'll send out a search party later tonight."

"I hope he's found soon, I need someone to be my best man." Austin smiled knowingly.

"Best-? You mean?" Jane smiled happily.

Austin winked.

"You...oh Austin!" Jane cried happily tossing the roses in her hands into the air.

Horton was now having the band play beautiful music.

"There you go Horton, that's the stuff!" Austin started to dance to the music, and then grabbed Jane. "Come on mother."

They danced together, Austin spinning Jane around until her head landed in a punch bowl.

"Don't be secretive Austin, tell me who she is." Jane smiled.

"You'll find out tomorrow night." Austin smiled back, spinning Jane out of the punch bowl.

More roses were tossed into the air by Austin and Jane.

The following night, Rothbart tossed roses into the dungeon tower, which was now flooded from disuse. Uniqua, now a swan again, floated on the water at the bottom of the tower. Rothbart looked down on her from a door.

"It hurts me to lock you up Uniqua, hurts me deep." Rothbart said, not really meaning it. "But then a king's day is full of tough decisions, you understand."

Uniqua chomped on some of the roses angrily.

"Oh now you're mad at me again, doggone I can't do nothing right! Head full of pudding, that's me. Well I can't leave you like this, if you're not happy, I'm not happy." Rothbart thought for a few seconds. "I know! If you can't attend the ball I'll bring the ball to you! Let's see...the first thing you need is a young man. The prince is busy of course, but I think I can arrange a substitute."

Another door into the tower opened, and there was Rudy being forced inside by the hypnotized Tasha! Uniqua looked at the scene with horror and sympathy.

"No please, I beg you please!" Rudy pleaded.

"Oh poor fellow, he got lost in the woods." Rothbart pretended to by sympathetic.

Tasha pushed Rudy in so that he fell into the water. Uniqua dove down and brought him back to the surface. She then helped him over to a chain hanging from the wall.

"Don't go!" Rudy pleaded.

"Oh I'd love to stay but if I don't leave now I'll be late, that's tacky." Rothbart started to leave but then caught Uniqua's angry yet sad look. "Don't give me that look missy, had to be sneaky didn't you? Had to drag your weakling prince into it didn't you? That's fine with me, just fine with me!"

Rothbart left, slamming the door. Tasha left too, but in a trance.

"What's going on, what prince is he talking about?" Rudy asked.

Uniqua dipped her wing into the water and wrote the letter U on the wall with it. Rudy got it.

"Uniqua!" He gasped.

Meanwhile, Pablo was pacing outside, trying to think of a way to help Uniqua. Tommy was trying to keep up. Morton wasn't even trying, he just rested against a rock.


	9. The Ball, or Beauty Pageant

Back at Jane's kingdom, the ball was starting. There were so many footmen there to help the princesses that one might wonder where Tyrone found them all.

FOOTMEN:  
>Every single princess on the planet<br>Prayed to be invited to the ball  
>Every Portia, Guinevere and Janet<br>Would come by coach or boat to be here  
>Most would swim the moat to be here<br>Just to be at this historic gala  
>Girls would walk or run or even crawl<br>Rumor is that at this joyous scene tonight  
>The prince will likely choose his future queen tonight<p>

Austin and Jane were still getting ready in a room off to the side of the entryway. Tyrone started navigating around the crowd to that room

"Uh excuse me. Oh, excuse me." He said to the guests; he made it to the room and opened the door. "Excuse me, you highness."

"Yes yes chamberlain?" Jane said, putting on some make-up.

"It's getting rather crowded."

"Very well, you may begin the introductions. And Chamberlain?"

"Yes?"

"No mistakes this time, everything must be perfect."

"Oh no no no, oh yes, no no no madam." Tyrone said nervously. "Everything will be perfect."

He then left and shut the door...on his antlers.

"Ow."

Jane didn't notice, she had already started talking with Austin.

"Still no sign of Rudy?" Austin asked, putting his cape on.

"I'm afraid not," Jane shook her head. "Truthfully I'm starting to get worried."

"Me too, but Rudy can take care of himself." Austin nodded.

"Right." Jane sighed before changing the subject. "Promise me Austin, you'll tell me who she is the moment she arrives."

"Don't worry mother, you'll know." Austin chuckled. "Believe me, you'll know."

Back a the lake, Pablo finally got an idea.

"Ah!" He smiled.

"What?" Morton asked.

"It's coming."

"What is?" Tommy asked.

"An idea!" Pablo started to grow excited. "A substantial idea! A large, colossal idea!"

"Sounds big." Morton remarked dryly.

"I got it, ha! Water leaks into the dungeon right?" Pablo pointed out. "Well if there's a leak, there must be a hole. We'll find the hole, make it bigger and then *boom* she's loose!"

"I think you're forgetting two things." Tommy said before making chomping sounds and pointing at the moat.

The two alligators were there, eyeing them hungrily.

"His majesty's got a point." Morton nodded.

"Not to worry." Pablo waved a wing in dismissal. "Now, first we need a scout."

"Are you crazy?" Tommy frowned. "Who's going to jump into this moat?"

"He's got to be a good swimmer." Pablo smiled knowingly.

"I should say so."

"A large size might prevent getting swallowed whole." Morton smiled knowingly.

"Big to prevent them being pigs."

"And it wouldn't hurt if he was yellow to help with distracting the gators." Pablo almost said through his teeth.

"Exactly! Large, a good swimmer, yellow...good grief! Are you talking about me?" Tommy cried.

PABLO:  
>You're off on a mission<br>You're tough, in good condition  
>A hero stripes and all<br>No fear!

"Absolutely not!" Tommy protested as Pablo sang. "I can't hear you, I can't hear you!"

Back at the ball, it was now time for the princesss' introductions. Jane stood in front of the stairs to begin the performance.

"Oh thank you, thank you." Jane said to the applause. "I know that some of you just abhor beauty pageants but being a puff puff girl myself way back in 39 I couldn't resist. A one, a two, a one two three!"

The curtains came up, revealing eight Dr. Seuss-ish deer dancers on the stairs, four on each side. Each deer was dressed in the same silvery outfit but had different antler-dos. These were Tyrone's backup dancers.

TYRONE:  
>Beauty and glamour and breeding unmatched<p>

CHORUS:  
>Princesses on parade!<p>

The dancers started going down the stairs.

TYRONE:  
>Lovely, enthralling and all unattached<br>The hoi polloi and those well-bred agree  
>Each enjoy a royal pedigree<p>

CHORUS:  
>Born for success<p>

Six were still on the bottom of the stairs, but two moved to the top of the stairs.

TYRONE:  
>Each possesses a spark<br>Each a remarkable maid  
>Boy oh boy, these royal highnesses<br>All have pluses, they've no minuses  
>Gaze upon<p>

CHORUS:  
>These princesses on parade<p>

Tyrone was at the top of the stairs too, and the two dancers there kissed him on the cheeks. Tyrone hovered in the air for a moment and then fell into the arms the other dancers. Tyrone was gently let down, and he went over to Austin. He then pulled Austin down, made a window with his hands, and held it up so that Austin could see the dancers, one-by-one, though them. Horton then began introducing some of the princesses:

"This princess comes from Colchester where corn and cotton grows. She plays croquet and harpsichord and sews her own clothes. Antonia isn't known to take the path of least resistance. She hails from south east Franisatan and came the farthest distance. Griselda lives to help the world she finds no task to menial, and all the other hopeful girls think she's the most congenial. Brunhilda is from Studgart where our swords and armors are made."

The Colchester princess was a crow wearing a white gown with fake corn attached to it. She offered her hand to Austin, who spun her around. She almost lost her balance but recovered. Antonia was a monkey who walked down, pushed two other princesses out of the way, and flipped like an acrobat to Austin, ending in a split. She offered her hand to Austin, who kissed it. Griselda was a Russian bear with quite a strong arm...which Austin found out the hard way when she shook his hands. Brunhilda was a dragon knight on a horse. She wore a suit of armor, ironically enough, and opened her face shield so that Austin could see her smile.

TYRONE:  
>Gaze upon<p>

CHORUS:  
>Princesses on parade<br>This is the likely occasion  
>When the heir to the throne picks a wife<p>

PRINCESSES:  
>This may be the day when prince Austin will say<p>

TYRONE:  
>"Where have you been all my life?"<p>

The dancers danced along the path and around Austin. They then swooned and were picked up by male dancers. The male dancers danced with the female dancers for a minute and then left.

PRINCESSES AND CHORUS:  
>Brilliant, beguiling, the smiling brigade<p>

TYRONE:  
>Princesses on parade<p>

CHORUS:  
>Each the pride of her community<br>Each a golden opportunity

The female dancers linked arms with Austin, who looked a little overwhelmed, and forced him to spin around slowly as they danced in a circle.

PRINCESSES:  
>Just the thought that crown Prince Austin'll<br>Face this choice and he's hysterical

CHORUS:  
>Gaze upon, heap praise upon<p>

TYRONE:  
>These radiant, glamorous, luminous, dazzling<p>

The dancers let go of Austin and danced on either side of him. They then gracefully ran up the stairs so that they went up one at a time. Tyrone met them there, and gently pushed them down the rails so that they slid on the floor and formed a couple lines, one on either side of Austin.

CHORUS:  
>Princesses on parade<p> 


	10. The Vow, and Death

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Tyrone gasped, startled. Austin smiled towards the door.

"Chamberlain, all who were invited are present are they not?" Jane asked, trying to not lose her temper.

"Well yes, I mean, well..." Tyrone shuffled through the RSVPs only to drop them upon another knock.

"**Open the door**...Chamberlain." Jane managed to remain calm.

"Who could it possibly be? I checked my list." Tyrone muttered nervously to himself. "It's the milkman, it must be the milkman."

He opened to door, only to see the hypnotized Tasha disguised as Uniqua.

"Well it's not the milkman." Tyrone said uneasily.

Jane watched Tasha as she walked down the stairs, only to become shocked.

"Oh! Oh no it can't be." Jane said to herself; she started moving through the crowd towards Horton. "Excuse me, pardon me, could you please, I've got to get through. Oh, oh yes she's lovely, isn't she. Queen coming though here, excuse me, excuse me."

Amusingly enough, Jane didn't move through the crowd with queenly dignity. She even crawled under a guest's skirt, much to the guest's shock. Jane also grabbed two cones that made up another female guest's hat, looked through them, and them stuck them on a male guest's head. Jane then caught up with Horton.

"Horton! Horton who is it, do you know her?"

"I don't know." Horton said, wide eyed with shock.

"Come now Horton I know he confides in you, who is it?" Jane pulled Horton down by his trunk so that they were the same height.

"I promise I've never seen her before." Horton shook his head. "Although, she does look a great deal like..."

"But it couldn't be, could it?"

Tasha approached Austin.

"Oh I was so worried, I almost thought..." Austin smiled

"Nothing could keep me away." Tasha smiled with Uniqua's voice.

Austin snapped his fingers, and the band started to play. Austin and Tasha started dancing.

Back at Swan Lake, Pablo was prepping Tommy.

"Okay, Morton will draw the gators away, then you'll get a runnin' start and make a *zoom* for that hole." Pablo went over the plan.

"**If** I can find it and **if** the alligators don't chew me in half before I get there." Tommy frowned.

"Don't worry, Morton will rush to help."

Tommy and Pablo looked and saw Morton enter the water.

"Ah yes, Mr. Tiny Terrain will rush to help." Tommy said sarcastically.

"That's the plan." Pablo nodded.

"Suddenly I'm full of comfort."

"Well all right, stretch out."

"How do I get myself talked into these things." Tommy protested to himself as he stretched his legs out.

"All right all right, take your mark."

Tommy got into position.

"Hey you old leatherheads come and get me." Morton slapped the water with his tail, getting the alligators' attention. "Come on bug-eyes."

"Perfect, perfect." Pablo smiled, taking Tommy's shoulder towel and holding it like a racing flag. "Right, are you ready? Get set...go!"

Tommy started running for the water.

"Faster, faster!" Pablo ordered.

"Sure, go on Tommy," Tommy glared sarcastically. "Race to your death!"

The alligators noticed him and started to come back. Tommy saw this and tried to stop, but he fell into the water. After recovering he saw one of the alligators come right for him so he swam away with a scream. The alligator hit the shore painfully. Tommy continued swimming, only to be passed by Morton. Morton was using his tail as a propeller boat-style.

"Get moving chubby." Morton smiled.

"'Chubby'?" Tommy repeated, insulted.

The alligators started to catch up, so Tommy had to ditch coming up with a retort. Morton kept taunting the alligators, distracting them from Tommy, while Tommy searched for a hole in the tower. He soon found one that his head could fit into, but the rest of him had a hard time. The alligators unfortunately noticed his struggle, and came after him. Luckily, one forgot to open his mouth, so he ended up helping Tommy through the hole. Tommy shot out of the water in the tower and hit the opposite wall face first.

"I think I got an unwanted fur-cut." Tommy grunted before falling back into the water and bobbing up and down dazed.

"Tommy?" Uniqua gasped.

Rudy didn't say anything, especially since he couldn't understand them.

"To the rescue madam!" Tommy declared before falling backwards in the water.

Outside the tower, Morton jumped up into the air.

"And there's the signal." Pablo smiled, going onto a branch and preparing on it as if it were a diving board. "All right Pablo, time to brush up on the diving technique."

He dove into the water, and saw Morton in trouble.

"Yoo-hoo!" Pablo called, getting the alligators' attention. "Those mice aren't very filling. How about a bird eh? Much more satisfying."

The alligators fell for it and went after Pablo. Morton went to the hole Tommy made and dug around. The hole soon got big enough for Uniqua and Rudy.

"We broke through, let's go!" Tommy said, now fully recovered.

"Thank you Tommy." Uniqua smiled. "Oh, and when this is over remind me to give you a kiss."

"*Yee-ha!*" Tommy pumped his fists all over.

Uniqua went over to Rudy and pulled on his shirt.

"Huh? What is it?" Rudy asked, confused.

Uniqua dove into the water. Rudy followed, and saw the hole.

"I'll tell you when." Tommy said.

He looked out, and saw Pablo give the thumbs-up.

"Let's go."

Everyone went through the hole. The alligators noticed Uniqua and tried to eat her, but Morton bit one on the tail. Pablo repeatedly kicked another one on the jaw, dazing him. Rudy took to opportunity to swim onto the shore near the castle. Uniqua zoomed out of the water.

"Go Uniqua, go!" Pablo cheered, leaving the water as well.

Austin and Tasha were still dancing, and Austin started to feel funny. Bad funny.

"Something about you seems...I don't know, different." Austin's smile dropped.

"Don't worry." Tasha said, handing Austin Uniqua's locket. "After tonight, everything will be perfect."

"Yes, yes of course." Austin smiled, putting the locket on her. "Horton, I want to make an announcement, stop the music."

Horton obliged, though one musician didn't notice that the music was over and had to be hit on the head.

Uniqua made it to Jane's castle...and saw the impostor. Uniqua gasped with horror.

"Kings and queens, ladies and gentlemen, mother, I have an announcement to make." Austin smiled; Jane sniffled, emotional. "Today I have found my bride."

"No Austin no, it's a trick!" Uniqua cried; no one heard her.

Uniqua started flying all over the castle, looking for a way in or at least for Austin to see her through a window. Unfortunately, the castle had very good security for that time era, and Tasha noticed Uniqua and kept preventing Austin from seeing her.

"I present her to you as the future queen of our fair kingdom." Austin continued. "And as proof of my love for her, I make a vow to break all vows, a vow stronger than all the powers of the earth. Before you and before the whole world, I make a vow of everlasting love..."

"AUSTIN!" Uniqua cried desperately.

"To Uniqua."

"Noooo!" Uniqua fell, feeling as if her heart had broken; she managed to catch herself and immediately headed back to Swan Lake.

Meanwhile, the crowd was cheering...until the windows burst open as if a storm was going on. The doors then flew open and Rothbart stood there.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy, no siree!" Rothbart danced his way to Austin triumphantly. "Hello little prince."

"Who are you?" Austin frowned.

"Went and pledged your love to another eh?" Rothbart grinned.

"What are you talking about? This is Uniqua."

"No, Uniqua is mine." Rothbart clenched a fist.

"Rothbart!" Austin gasped. "You have no power here, so get out! I made a vow, a vow of everlasting love!"

"Oh you made a vow all right." Rothbart laughed evilly. "A vow of everlasting **death**!"

Rothbart hit Tasha with a bolt of magic.

"No!" Austin cried, running to her. "Uniqua!"

But, to his horror, Tasha was back to her old form.

"I didn't want to, he hypnotized me." Tasha started to cry. "I'm so sorry."

Austin, realizing what he had done, looked outside and saw Uniqua's swan form flying away.

"You should have left her to me, now Uniqua will die." Rothbart grinned evilly.

"UNIQUA!" Austin cried, horrified, as he rushed outside to the stables.

Austin jumped onto his horse and galloped towards Swan Lake.

Uniqua was struggling to stay awake, but she was growing weaker.

"Uniqua!" Austin called out, hoping she would hear him.

_"She's fading fast little prince."_ Rothbart's voice echoed through the air.

"No!" Austin gasped as he and his horse were trapped by thick branches.

Austin dismounted and started hacking away at the branches with his sword. Rothbart's laughed echoed through the air, all the way to Swan Lake.

"Something's gone wrong." Pablo said, very worried.

Uniqua got closer to Swan Lake, but she could barely keep her eyes open.

_"If you hurry little prince, I'll let you see her one last time."_

"There she is!" Tommy spotted Uniqua.

"I don't think she's going to make it." Morton said worriedly.

"Oh keep coming girl, come on now." Pablo said encouragingly, but he couldn't hide the concern in his voice.

Uniqua tried to land on the water, but instead her wings skidded on top. She then fell onto the ground, unconscious. She turned back into her real form.


	11. The Battle, and True Love

Austin caught up and saw her. Miserable, he gently picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Uniqua, oh what have I done to you?" Austin started sobbing. "Forgive me Uniqua, forgive me."

"Austin?" Uniqua said weakly.

"Yes Uniqua, I'm here." Austin smiled

"Austin...I feel so weak. I think I'm..."

"No, You'll live Uniqua! The vow I made was for you."

"I know. I love you Austin."

Uniqua died.

"Uniqua? Uniqua! Uniqua." Austin went back to sobbing, but slowly grew angry. "I made the vow for her. Do you hear? THE VOW I MADE WAS FOR HER!"

"No need to shout." Rothbart appeared out of nowhere.

Austin turned around and angrily went over to him.

"Don't let her die!" Austin glared, grabbing Rothbart's shirt front.

"Is that a threat?" Rothbart asked dryly.

"Don't you **dare** let her die!"

"Oh, it **is** a threat." Rothbart pretended to be scared.

"You're the only one with the power, now do it!" Austin ordered.

"Only if you defeat...me."

At that, Rothbart conjured two red fireballs from his hands. He flung them at the ground, causing him to disappear in smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was a strange looking vulture in Rothbart's place! The vulture screeched.

"The Great Animal!" Austin gasped, realizing that it was Rothbart personally who killed King Garnett and kidnapped Uniqua.

The vulture screeched again. Here we could see it clearer: it looked like a vulture, except it had razor sharp teeth in its beak and compound bug eyes. The rest of the creature was just as ugly, with black feathers that looked as if they hadn't been groomed in years and feet with huge talons.

"I'm betting on the animal." Tommy said, obviously frightened.

The Great Animal flew towards Austin, obviously planning to make him its next victim.

"No! I won't let her die!" Austin glared, unsheathing his sword.

Austin swung it, cutting the Great Animal across the chest. Austin swung it again, this time sort of cutting its face - it would've been a longer cut but the beak got in the way. He swung it a third time, but this time the Great Animal grabbed his sword and broke it into pieces with one chomp! Pablo then remembered...

"The bow, Austin's bow!" Pablo quickly grabbed Tommy by the chest. "Swim to the bottom of the lake, and get the bow!"

Pablo pushed Tommy into the water. Tommy started swimming for the bow, but had a hard time finding it.

Meanwhile, the Great Animal pinned Austin to the ground, but Austin used a rock to hit the creature hard on the foot. The creature let go in pain. Austin then temporarily blinded it by tossing dirt into its eyes. As the creature attempted to remove the dirt, Austin ran, searching for something he could use for a weapon. It was too late, the creature recovered and grabbed Austin with its feet. Austin tried to break free without falling, but the creature dropped him! It then caught him in midair and flung him hard onto a tree. Before Austin could recover, the creature attacked again. The branches on the tree broke from the creature's strength, causing Austin to fall to the ground. He landed unconscious, and the creature flew in circles above him, ready to go for the kill. Luckily, Tommy managed to find the bow and unearth it from the lake bottom. He swam to the surface.

"Throw it!" Pablo waved his wings from the shore. "Oh throw it, throw it."

Tommy did, and it landed a few inches away from Austin.

"Wake up, wake up!" Morton slapped Austin's face desperately. "Hello!"

Austin woke up, saw his bow, and grabbed it.

"I'm outta here!" Morton zipped away.

Austin automatically reached for an arrow...only to realize that he didn't bring his quiver with him.

"Austin!"

"Rudy?" Austin turned towards the other side of the lake, and saw Rudy there aiming an arrow at him!

"You know what to do!" Rudy smiled, finally gaining his full courage.

Austin nodded with a smirk.

"Now!" Rudy said, releasing the arrow.

On cue, Austin caught it and strung it to his own bow. After quick aiming, he released it. The arrow hit its mark, right in the Great Animal's chest! It screeched in pain and shock, and fell into the lake. There was an explosion of magic, and the Great Creature disappeared for good. Not even Rothbart's body had been left behind. Pablo, Tommy, Morton, and Rudy cheered, but stopped when they heard Austin speak:

"Forgive me Uniqua," Austin sobbed, cradling Uniqua in his arms. "Forgive me...I only wanted to break the spell. You know I love you, your kindness and courage and sense of fun. I always had, even when we were kids."

"Austin?" Uniqua woke up.

"Uniqua!" Austin gasped happily.

"You did it." Uniqua smiled proudly.

They kissed.

"Well, there you have it." Pablo smiled. "Everlasting love."

A few days later, Austin and Uniqua were married. Hey, had to give them time to make the preparations you know. Anyway, Austin and Uniqua were now king and queen. Their cloaks were carried by Tyrone and Tasha, who had been forgiven for her involvement with Rothbart.

"Hi." Tasha smiled to Tyrone.

"Uh, hi..." Tyrone said shyly.

Tasha kissed him, and he smiled, lovestruck.

"I'm very proud of you Rudy, you've really proven yourself." Horton smiled.

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad it's all over." Rudy smiled back.

A winged creature shaped shadow covered them! They grabbed each other in terror!

"Oh honestly, it's just me." An amused female voice said.

They turned around, both startled and confused, to find Jane standing behind them. The shadow had actually been caused by the fake swan on her hat that she bought for the wedding. Rudy and Horton chuckled, embarrassed.

"May I escort you to the reception?" Horton offered his trunk.

"Oh Horton." Jane smiled affectionately, still amused, as she accepted his trunk.

"I'll meet you there later." Rudy waved after them.

Pablo had flown in swans for the wedding, and afterwards was now leading them in formation in the air.

"I don't care if everyone else does have the day off." Pablo said seriously, but with a touch of friendliness. "The prince wants a fighting air force and it's my job to get you birds in shape. You're in Pablo's army now, **General** Pablo."

Later that night, Uniqua, Tommy, Pablo, and Morton were outside the ballroom. It was time for Uniqua to keep her promise of giving a kiss to Tommy.

"I am ready for my kiss madam." Tommy bowed, prepared for the moment by wearing a cloak and princely hat.

"Now don't be too disappointed Tommy," Uniqua warned. "If nothing happens-"

"Finally, after all these years I shall return to my throne." Tommy interrupted, not listening.

"Don't forget to write." Morton smirked.

"You still don't believe me do you?" Tommy frowned.

"The only thing you're going to turn is red." Morton shook his head.

"Well, I'm ready Uniqua." Tommy said, deciding to ignore Morton.

Uniqua kissed him. He suddenly started twitching and flinching, and leapt into the air, and when he came back down...he looked the same.

"Voila!" Tommy said. "Well Morton, what do you have to say now?"

"Uh..." Morton tried to tell Tommy that nothing had happened, but couldn't find the right words.

"That's what I thought." Tommy said smugly. "And now if you don't mind, I've got some schmoozing to do."

He adjusted his cape as he looked at his reflection in the pond. Little did he know, the prince reflection was from a real prince behind him. The real prince left without noticing Tommy, and Tommy went inside the ballroom without seeing the real prince.

"Would you like a kiss too Morton?" Uniqua smiled.

"Nah." Morton smiled, amused by the timing between Tommy and the real prince. "I'm happy as a mouse."

"Good evening madam." Tommy bowed to a lady of the court.

The lady, not used to hippos, fainted with a scream.

"Aha, the ladies still fall for me." Tommy smiled.

Much later that night, Austin and Uniqua went through the palace garden on their own. They stopped at a bridge and gazed at each other.

"Will you love me Austin, until the day I die?" Uniqua asked.

"No, much longer that that Uniqua." Austin smiled. "Much longer."

They kissed.


End file.
